PioneersProductions Finale Series
Summary The "PioneersProductions Finale Series" (Originally titled the "EGS Prologue Series") was a YouTube mini series based on a recruit's final year of life . The focus of the series was Randy's deteriorating mind. It was never intended to become a saga. Although it is related to "EGS" there is no mention of the squad in any of the episodes. The series consisted of six episodes: Amnesia Rape, The Search For Remember, Extinction, Resurrection, Absolution, and Abyss. In his final years of life Randy was aided by ghost squad recruit, Ember Florez. The series had little to no animation. The series was a combination of previous "PioneersProductions" episodes and dark symbolism. After a box of weights fall on his head, Randy is tied to a chair with a significant loss of memory. He is petrified when he finds two inanimate toys physically interacting and talking to him (Froggy and Whale; original "PioneersProductions" characters from 2010 - 2015). Whale rapes Randy as Froggy films the action; only feet away. After regaining his memory and beating up the two creatures, Randy assumes that the footage was erased. The remainder of the series focuses on betrayal, rage, depression, regrets, and acceptance. Randy learns the valuable lesson of not realizing what you have until its gone, realizing who he truly is, and learns to let go of the past and move onto an inevitable endeavor of joining the "EGS". The series originally ran for a year until a 9 month hiatus ensued between "Absolution" and "Curtain Call / Welcome to the Squad". "Absolution" was intended to be the series finale, and future productions were going to consist of mostly animation. After 9 months of trying to animate the series, the two planned sequels were scrapped and left unfinished ("Curtain Call / Welcome to the Squad"). In December 2015, a true sequel to "Absolution" was released; "Abyss". The "Finale Series" was the final production under the name "PioneersProductions"; a YouTube channel that ran from June 09, 2008 - January 2016. As of January 12, 2016, "PioneersProductions" is now "EGS Productions". Although the saga was unintentionally written as an "EGS" series, it is one of the main reasons why "EGS" exists. These live action episodes sparked the idea to start a fully animated series dedicated to the ghost squad and their stories. The "Finale" series is drastically different compared to the modern "EGS" material, and won't make much sense unless you were a fan of the earlier "PioneersProductions" content. Although the animation is terrible, each episode has something different to offer. "Amnesia Rape" consists of dark humor, "The Search For Remember" is purely based on cheesy comedy, "Extinction" dives into the madness of Randy's mind and is full of suspense and gore, "Resurrection" gives insight on the story and has it's fair share of suspenseful moments, "Absolution" goes for the feels and brings everything full circle, while "Abyss" shows an early glimpse of "Andrew Blaze". Episode 1: Amnesia Rape After a weight set falls on Randy's head, Randy suffers long term memory loss. Froggy finds him unconscious on the floor and begins to panic. As Randy regains consciousness, he freaks out when he discovers Froggy can talk. Although worried about the situation, Froggy takes advantage of the possibilities and ties Randy up. The Whale enters the scene and prepares himself for a moment that he has longed for his entire life. Froggy sets up a video camera and records the Whale having his way with Randy. During the action, his memory returns. Froggy refuses to hand over the footage. He breaks free from the rope and beats up Froggy and the Whale. FACTS - The first episode in the "Finale" saga. - The episode was made with no intention of turning into an anthology series. "PIoneersProductions" rarely had videos that connected story plots. The video preceded "The Search For Remember"; a rushed video that focused on discovering Ember McLain's "Remember" song in high quality sound. It's sequel ("Extinction") would tie in the previous two episodes; creating an anthology series. - The weight set idea was sparked from a personal experience of nearly dropping heavy boxes onto my head. - The original idea was for me to lose my memory and for all of the imaginary objects in the house to come alive, with me tied up in the basement. - I wanted to open new doors with the "Whale" character since he hadn't really done much in the many years of being in videos. He was usually just a talker, not a doer. Episode 2: The Search For Remember The video opens with a back story on the song, "Remember". After believing that the track will never surface in high quality, Randy plans to end his life. After tying a rope around his neck, the high quality track begins to play out of the corner of his ear. Froggy is shown with the track playing on a laptop. Randy explodes with excitement. This is short lived as Froggy refuses to hand over the track. He claims that he is the only one who has the track and explains that the song is on a website with an IP address that changes every five seconds. Froggy takes off running; Randy follows. They eventually end up at a swamp with Froggy on the ledge; laptop in hand. Froggy throws the laptop into the water, drowning the song. Randy falls to his knees in heartbreak. After stumbling back inside, he trips and lands on a butcher knife. Froggy appears over his face. Suddenly, Randy awakes from what is believed to be a nightmare. He turns on his computer to find the high quality track on YouTube. The video cuts to black as Randy sits there speechless. This video is the oddball of the series, which puts it up for debate as to whether it really happened or not. It is believed that the events really occurred. Just before Randy died, Ember performed a spell to heal him. He awakes in his bed and assumes that it was all a dream. FACTS - The second episode in the "Finale" saga. - The most viewed video in the "Finale" saga. - The high quality soundtrack version of "Remember" was found shortly after 1am on the morning of April 06, 2014. Filming took place on April 07, 2014. - The singer of "Remember", Robbyn Kirmssé, published the high quality soundtrack version of the song on her website for her resumé. To this day, this has been the only known website that this song has been posted on (until it's discovery in April 2014). - For 9 1/2 years, a degraded mono mix of "Remember" was the only version available on the Internet. It is believed that the high quality soundtrack version was on Robbyn Kirmssé's website for 4 years (2010 - 2014). - Robbyn Kirmssé, saw the video on May 06, 2014. She helped shine light on the unanswered questions that have lingered about this track for the last decade. - YouTuber "SmileForTheGhost" is credited with discovering the track on Robbyn Kirmssé's website, although it's debatable who discovered it first. For years, websites led the fan base to believe that Robin Kimissel was the song's singer. He tried playing around with the name and eventually was led to Robbyn Kirmssé. He commented a link to the track on "WorthlessToaster's", "Remember Music Video". "WorthlessToaster" (Randy's secret channel) was the first one to upload the high quality soundtrack version of the song on YouTube. With it being nearly a year after its original upload, this video currently has the most views out of any of the high quality soundtrack videos with over 760,000 views. - Randy unintentionally checked "WorthlessToaster" at 3am to discover the song was found. - Finding this song aided in the making of the "PioneersProductions Anthology" and "Finale" series. - The last true comedic sketch video on "PioneersProductions". - Rain was not intended to be in the video. Rain started to fall right on cue during filming. Digital rain was added in post-production to add to the atmosphere. - The most rushed sketch video in "PioneersProductions" history. - A film light is visible behind Randy just before he takes off running after Froggy. - Randy never takes the rope off for the entire video. - The highest rated video in the "Finale" series. - The prequel to "Extinction", which catapulted the series into an anthology series. - A sketch based on searching for "Remember" was planned the previous year, but was set aside. It was originally quite different; focusing more on depression than humor. Episode 3: Extinction After learning that the camera footage was uploaded online, Randy loses his job. The video was a viral sensation. Randy ignores Froggy as his mental state continues to worsen by the second. He finally releases all of his anger on Froggy. Claiming he didn't have anything to do with the video getting uploaded, Froggy tries reasoning with Randy. Randy realizes that the Whale must be the culprit and gets a sinister look in his eyes . Froggy tries to stop Randy but ends up getting slammed onto the kitchen table and duct taped to it. Randy slowly moves in on the Whale who is looking at Whale porn on a laptop. A Swiss army knife stabs the floor, missing his head by inches. Randy grabs the Whale and holds him down; army knife in the air. The Whale swears he had nothing to do with the video clip being uploaded but makes a mistake in saying that he helped Froggy with the deed. When Randy was beating up Froggy, the Whale took the SD card out of the camera; leading Randy to think the footage was erased. Randy unleashes his anger by stabbing the Whale numerous times. Froggy hears his screams of pain from the second floor. Randy makes one last cut across the Whale's backside and eye socket. His dying words are "fuck my blowhole." Randy exits the room covered in blood and stuffing. As if things weren't brutal enough, Randy returns for Froggy. He snatches him off of the table and shows him the murder scene, exclaiming, "this is what you caused!" He holds Froggy down and expresses in excruciating detail how he really feels about him. Froggy pleads for his life while trying to explain that there is something that Randy has to see. Randy doesn't buy it, knowing very well that Froggy always has tricks up his sleeve. Randy explains the heartbreak of having the "Remember" track snatched away from him and drowned in the swamp. Froggy's final question is "why are you doing this?!" Randy says under his breath, "because she told me to..." Ember McLain appears from behind the doorway as Randy begins stabbing Froggy. The final stab goes up through his head. Froggy falls and lands on top of the lifeless Whale. Froggy mutters, "Ember....Em...ber...Ember...." Now on his deathbed, Froggy's final words are, "There's a CD under your bed....Please forgive me....I love you..." Randy exits the scene with his hands covered in blood. Two days after the murders, Randy finds the disc under his bed. It's a DVD that both Froggy and the Whale recorded. They express their gratitude for all of Randy's help. Randy breaks down, feeling remorseful, lost, and alone. Ember appears and says to forget about them. Still an emotional wreck, Randy makes his way to his room; closing the door and ending the video with plenty of unanswered questions. A collage of clips are displayed, showing that Ember has been lurking around in Randy's life all of these years. FACTS - The third episode in the "Finale" saga. - Randy tears a tendon in his right pinky finger as he stabs Froggy. - The first video in "PioneersProductions" history to have an opening title sequence. "Comeback Song" is first heard in this video (with the exception of the "Anthology" series). - The first appearance of Ember Florez. - Randy's rage and stress in this video was actually taken directly from his personal life. Little acting was involved which made the performance as authentic as possible. - This was the true departure from the comedic styled videos on "PioneersProductions". - The first video that Randy composed an original soundtrack album for. - Randy drank Busch Light during the brutal scenes with Froggy and the Whale. - There isn't anything visible on the laptop screen in the scene with the Whale looking at whale porn. - The ending scene with the DVD was the last thing Randy filmed before his dog, Bruno's, death. The eeriest thing is that scene was based on the end of "Marley and Me"; where the kid puts in a home movie of Marley and reacts to it. - The video was shot on three different days. - The first video in years where Randy was unable to yell from trashing his voice. The murder scene with Froggy took everything he had. - Randy's camera monitor was broken during the filming for most of the "Finale" series. The murder scenes with Froggy and the Whale underwent multiple re-shoots to get the correct framing and lens focus. The speech in Froggy's murder scene was risked and shot as it was without checking for framing errors, due to the limit with shooting time. - The video, as all "PioneersProductions" videos are, was filmed in 24 fps. However, it was also exported from Final Cut Pro in 24 fps. This causes the opening title graphics to lag and stutter as they zoom into the camera lens. All videos are always recorded in 24 fps and exported in 30 fps. - This was the first "PioneersProductions" video to have different iris settings on the camera. Shots were intentionally shot with darker iris settings. However, some shots turned out to be too dark and could only be improved to a certain extent in post-production. Shots are grainy at times but it also fits the dark atmosphere throughout the video. - The alternate "theme" of the "Finale" saga ("Your Turn" in "Extinction"; "Title Screen" and "Extinction Reprise" in "Resurrection") was based on John Harrison's adaptation of "Camptown Races"; from "Creepshow's" ,"Something to Tide You Over." - One of the most painful videos ever filmed in "PioneersProductions" history. - The blood used throughout the filming of the video remains on portions of the camera lens to this day. - Mallorie Suzanne (Ember Florez's voice over actress) recorded her VO at the beach. The video was released only days after receiving her voice over. - The episode's release was delayed because of Bruno's death (August 11, 2014); it was worked on sporadically throughout that week, and was released on August 25, 2014. - Nothing on Ember Florez's model moves. The model was originally created on the "Call of Duty Black Ops II" emblem editor; although, being there was a limit on layers, only the top half of the model was made. The top half portion was created in March/April 2013 (15-16 months before the episode was even a thought). The bottom half was created during the production using the same tools; although, it turned out poorly. Nothing on the model was moveable. "Resurrection" improved the model with movable eyes. "Absolution" completely reconstructed the model from scratch in Photoshop. All post-"Absolution" models were created in Flash. Episode 4: Resurrection The most action packed video in the series. "Resurrection" opens with deserted shots. Randy gives a voice over on how spirits roam free in Autumn. It is explained that Ember is one of the good spirits. Starting exactly where "Extinction" concluded (July 2014), Randy closes his bedroom door and makes his way to the closet. He finds the Frog and Whale are missing. Ember explains that she threw them in the trash, causing Randy to freak out. He goes on saying that he respects the dead enough to give them a proper burial. Ember tells him to get over it and move on with his life. Now in October, Randy continues to struggle with his remorse. A dimly lit car scene shines new light on why Randy carried out his vicious act. It is explained that he bears a curse that causes him to talk to imaginary objects. For the curse to be lifted he would have to murder all of the imaginary objects that he has encountered (Mr. Horse Head, Froggy, the Whale, etc). Randy feels that ending his own life would bring him true happiness. Later that night, Randy is awaken at 3am by a girl named, Jen. She calls him numerous times before speaking. Jen says that she wants to be friends. As the eerie conversation progresses, she claims to be in the house. She plays a game of hide and seek, with Randy being the seeker. He cautiously makes his way into the kitchen. His phone rings; static is on the other line. He checks his surveillance cameras and discovers Froggy was toying with him the entire time from his front porch. Froggy then appears behind Ember. Randy takes off running. After a wild goose chase through the house, Randy finds himself back at the scene of the crime; the murder scene. He locks himself in and hides in a corner of the room. Out of nowhere the Whale appears next to him. The chase continues as Randy makes his way to his car. With his keys missing, he is forced to head back inside. He heads down a dark hallway and is boxed in by Froggy and the Whale. Seemingly trapped, Ember saves the day by blasting the Whale out of the air with one of her spells. As Randy gets away, he is once again cornered. Froggy and the Whale fly towards him. Randy exclaims for Ember to blast them. Being he is in the line of fire, she isn't easily convinced. With Froggy and Whale inches from his face, Ember fires an orb of light at the them, with Randy caught in the middle of it. All three fall to the floor. Froggy and the Whale disappear as Randy regains consciousness, with a huge grin on his face. The evil spirits that overshadowed the two creatures have been extinguished. The two are shown lifeless on a table, five feet from where Ember is standing. Randy asks if there's a way to bring his friends back to life. The video ends with Ember explaining that to reinstate a curse, the one who was first murdered has to be resurrected (Mr. Horse Head). Randy loses consciousness and the video fades to black. FACTS - The fourth episode in the "Finale" saga. - The fifth Halloween video in "PioneersProductions" history (The Burglar 8, The Worst Halloween Ever, Mr. Horse Head Lives, A Furby's Calling). - Every scene, with the exception of the opening shots and phone call scene, had to be shot two or more times. - The original chase sequence and ending was filmed during the day time due to filming limitations. Ten days later, on October 26, 2014, it was re-shot at night. October 26th is also the same date that Mr. Horse Head was cremated (October 26, 2011). Three shots from the daytime footage are shown during the chase sequence. The ending scene with Randy on the floor is also from the daytime footage ending. - There were three endings for this video. The original ending involved the blast killing Randy. He appears floating next to Ember during the final lines in the video. The second ending was filmed during the daytime (October 16, 2014). The third ending was the one seen in the video; a mixture of both the daytime and nighttime cuts. The daytime footage is seen when Randy awakes from the blast on the floor, through the end of the video. - The opening scene with Randy and Ember discussing the Frog and Whale being thrown into the trash had to be filmed twice, due to Randy's hair length appearing too short. - The first video in "PioneersProductions" history with an original soundtrack. Every track in the video was originally composed by Randy, whereas "Extinction" had songs composed by various artists. - The "Phone Call" scene and soundtrack spooked Randy for days as he cut the scene. This track almost wasn't even made to begin with. After struggling for days to write a score for the scene, Randy was minutes away from using a Royalty Free Music track. With a lot of luck, he ended up composing the eeriest track on the album. - The "Stalked" track (heard during the chase sequence) was inspired by John Carpenter's "Halloween/Halloween II", "The Shape Talks/The Shape Stalks Again" track. - Ember's whereabouts during the chase sequence remain a mystery. - The most frustrating production in "PioneersProductions" history***. - A Halloween version of "Comeback Song" is played during the opening title sequence. Strings and piano were overdubbed by Randy for a Halloween feel. Andrew Blank's vocals have flanger effects to sound more ghostly. - Randy was forced to get the video shot and edited before Halloween because of hand surgery (on Halloween); due to the accident while filming "Extinction". - There is a continuity error with the Whale when he first appears next to Randy. The spiritual glows are missing. - The video took 19 days to film. Filming took place on 12 of those 19 days. Filming concluded on the night of October 26, 2014; only 5 days before Halloween. The original ending was filmed during the daytime due to filming limitations on October 16th. By pure luck, an opportunity arose on the evening of October 26th to re-film the entire second half of the episode. The original daytime footage started just after Randy sees Froggy on the security camera. - "Resurrection" is the only episode in the series to not have its title on the soundtrack album cover. This was later corrected in the "2015 Remaster". - "Resurrection" holds the record for the most days filmed and for longest filming span (12 days filmed out of 19). - "Resurrection" is the longest video in the series and in "PioneersProductions" history; sitting at 18 mins 05 seconds long. The "PioneersProductions Anthology" is omitted from this list. - "Resurrection" holds the record for most film footage, with 383 clips. "A Furby's Calling" is the runner up, with 365 clips. - "Resurrection" holds the record for most visual effects in "PioneersProductions" history. - In the phone call scene, as Randy peers out the kitchen window an image was used to show the deserted yard. Cameras can't record in darkness without additional lighting, so an image with the flash enabled was used instead. One of the trees is broken in half. On July 08, 2014, near tornadic winds passed through Randy's backyard. The gusts took out the halves of two trees in the side yard. - Mallory Suzzane (Ember Florez's voice over actress) wasn't told in her script about what would happen throughout the video. Only her lines were written in the script. "Welcome to the Squad / Curtain Call" will forever go down as the most frustrating productions; however, being they were considered "scrapped/ unfinished" productions, they aren't considered to be legit productions. Episode 5: Absolution "Absolution" is the fifth episode in the "PioneersProductions Finale Series". The video opens with Randy playing a tune on a synthesizer. His head slowly lowers with sadness as the opening title sequence starts. The following scene is filled with pan shots. Randy talks over the footage in detail about how mysterious death can be. He is informed by Ember that there isn't a way to bring Froggy and the Whale back to life. He lowers his head in devastation. The video flashes back to March 2013. Randy is shown constructing an Ember McLain "Call of Duty: Black Ops II" emblem on his Xbox 360. This scene shows us the last time Randy felt true happiness. A "Remember" instrumentation cover plays throughout the scene. The ensuing scene is one of the most reflective scenes in "PioneersProductions" history. Randy gives a monologue about his life and why he's been isolated and alone. Ember listens as Randy expresses his true feelings. She was the one who has lifted him from the depths of despair. He finally comes to terms with his mistakes and realizes he has to let Froggy and the Whale go. He stands up and puts Froggy and the Whale into a box; duct taping it shut. A "Let It Go" metal remix begins to play. Randy makes his way through the house, with each room triggering a memory from video's past. After a slow descent to the backyard woods, Randy pours gasoline on the box. He lights a match and hesitates for a brief moment, but gains the courage to ignite the fire. The box gets engulfed with flames. As he stares at the flames, "I'm never going back. The past is in the past," becomes audible; breaking its silence from the instrumentation mix. Randy slowly walks away from the fire and takes one last look at the ashes of his friends. He gives a nod and heads back inside. Ember tries to comfort him by saying she'll always be there for him. The tone takes a strange turn as Randy tells her that he's "ready." He puts a gun to his head and says, "everyone goes someday!" He pulls the trigger and falls to the floor. Blood gushes out of the side of his head as the video fades to black. A crane shot hovers over a large group of Ember McLain figures. The camera passes through them and ends on a shot of two green eyes, awaking in the darkness. The video ends with a montage of moments from 2010 - 2015, alongside the ending credits. FACTS - The fifth episode in the "Finale" Saga. - "Absolution" was intended to be the grand finale for both the series and "PioneersProductions". - Ember Florez's model was completely reconstructed from top to bottom in Photoshop. However, shots were carefully planned out because the model didn't have any legs. - The original plot for "Absolution" involved Randy traveling to the underworld in search of Froggy and the Whale. The limits of technology stopped the production for the video, and it was cancelled after months of failed script writing. A title wasn't even chosen. During December 2014, "Absolution" was written. It took three different scripts to perfect; the third being the final version. - Randy had to put sticky notes around the camera lens until he memorized the monologue scene. The final cut of the scene was a combination of at least three different takes. - "Send Request" is shown for the first time during the opening title sequence. - For the first time, a synthesizer was used to record the soundtrack. - The soundtrack for "Absolution" was one of the more frustrating albums to compose. The album was mostly improvisation. After messing around with tunes while recording, overdubs were added later and mixed. Think of it as a template album. Ironically, the album is one of the best sounding of the first three ("Extinction", "Resurrection", "Absolution"). Mallorie Suzanne (Ember Florez's voice over actress) considers the "Absolution Soundtrack" to be the best sounding of the three, feeling the music perfectly fits the scenes. - A lot of the earlier music tracks in the video were shortened in post-production. This is mainly because of notes that didn't fit the scene. A few tracks have portions where a pitch bender bar was used. This is heard during the ending of the "Reflection" track. Being that most of the tracks were improvised and recorded on the spot, there were plenty of areas that didn't fit the scenes in the video. - The opening scene with Randy playing the synthesizer wasn't intended to be in the video. The tune was improvised on the spot. A lot of shots for "Absolution" weren't scripted. The scene was filmed on December 27, 2014 at both 2:30am and 5:40pm. The 5:40pm session was used in the finished production, and consisted of at least 20 different takes. - The March 2013 flashback sequence was originally going to be the opening scene, and was the first portion shot for the video. As Randy puts the pieces of the Ember emblem together, some shots were reversed in post-production to give the illusion of the pieces being connected. - The Ember McLain "Black Ops II" emblem was originally constructed in March 2013. It took over 17 hours to create, being Randy was using a standard definition television without a game capture device. It would later become the face of "PioneersProductions" on all social media. The emblem remained mostly unchanged until late May, when Randy purchased an Elgato Game Capture. Minor touches to the skin color were made, as well as slight repositioning of the hair and eyes. In October 2014, gradient shadows were added in Photoshop, along with outer and inner glows. A Christmas version was also displayed during November/December of 2013 and 2014, with a purple Santa hat on Ember's head. - The "Let It Go" sequence wasn't scripted. Everything was recorded in the moment. The scene never would've happened if a link to Idina Menzel's "Let It Go" wasn't posted during one of Randy's Live streams, in November 2014. Haley is credited with giving Randy the idea for a "Let It Go" sequence. - Frozen played a huge role in the writing for "Absolution". A lot of Elsa's character is displayed in Randy in the monologue scene. Elsa is also visible for a few frames as Randy exits his room, carrying the box with the Frog and Whale inside. She also appears in the bottom left portion of the frame during the "past is in the past" vocals. - The letters "EGS" are barely visible on Randy's shirt collar in the video's thumbnail. For 3 months, the letters weren't visible on the soundtrack cover. - The box burning scene was one of the coldest days of 2014. Randy's fingers were numb at the end of the scene. Vapor can be seen coming out of his mouth as the match is lit. Snot is also frozen to his nose as he wipes it away, just before leaving the fire. - The "Reflection" track opens with a slight nod to Queen's, "Bohemian Rhapsody". - This is one of the very few videos in "PioneersProductions" history to have virtually no humor. - Players in the "Black Ops II" scene include Makemebad35, David (SuperKaiju87), and Hobo Deadfish. This game footage is from October 04, 2013. David's laughter is actually taken from the round ending kill cam of that match. Randy was actually playing on the opposing team during this match but through the magic of editing, it was made out to be that all players could be heard simultaneously (or in a party). Randy was reacting to nothing on the screen during this scene. The game clip was chosen in post-production. The final frames of the game footage had to be slowed down because a menu screen appears, when in reality Randy isn't even pressing buttons on the controller. - Both the "Remember" instrumentation cover and "Let It Go" metal remix tracks had to be slowed down in post-production in order to keep pace with the actions in the video. - During filming, Randy removed the Frog and Whale from the box before duct taping the box shut. - "EGS" is visible on the top right corner of the box that Randy burns. - The box that Randy burns the Frog and Whale in was originally used as a prop to hold empty beer bottles at his bed side. - Black spots flicker and disappear during the pan shot with the beer bottles during the opening scene. This wasn't fixed in editing because it would've ruined the color and shadow effects. - The poster image of "Absolution" was remastered in March 2016 with slight changes to Ember Florez's model. The mouth was properly positioned (originally angled) and additional bluish shades were added. Episode 6: Abyss "Abyss" is the final episode in the "Finale" series, and the final production under "PioneersProductions" before the change to "EGS Productions". Although technically part of the series, "Absolution" is the true finale to the series. "Abyss" is littered with mysterious imagery. The voice over drives the episode with cassette audio from "EGS Tapes"; giving an early glimpse of "Andrew Blaze". There is no indication of what time period the episode is set in. FACTS - "Abyss" is the fastest production under "PioneersProductions" in the last 5+ years; totaling only a mere 23 hours between shooting and the finished cut. - "Abyss" was an unplanned episode and in effect has added fuel to the what seemed "concluded" series. - Andrew goes 1 minute and 14 seconds without blinking as he is panned out of frame. - Andrew strokes the Frog and Whale in the exact spot where his life ends in "Absolution". - "Abyss" is the now the third episode in the series without an originally composed score ("Amnesia Rape", "The Search For Remember"). - "Abyss" was released only 4 days before the one year anniversary of "Absolution"; ending a year long drought of "Prologue Series" episodes. - Andrew is wearing the same attire that was worn in "Absolution". - "Abyss" is the first "PioneersProductions" video within a video, with the use of "EGS Tapes". - "Abyss" holds the record for latest recording session; ending at 3:32am on January 08, 2016. - "Abyss" stands alone compared to the previous episodes with its layered visual style. The direction of the episode was all decided on in post-production. - "Abyss" is the shortest episode in the "Finale Series"; totaling 4 minutes 02 seconds. - Only one shot is repeated throughout the episode. - "Abyss" is the only video in the series that was unscripted.